yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Rivals
Rivals are key elements in Yandere Simulator. They are the most important students to eliminate, since they will have a crush on Senpai. If the rival is not eliminated, they will confess their love to Senpai at the end of the week, and Yandere-chan will be left heartbroken. Senpai won't fall in love with girls of his own accord. He will develop a crush if a rival has five interaction events with him. Once a day, there will be a "event" with Senpai. You will be able to sabotage the event. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651257853668290560 There are no actual rivals in the debug build, so there is no way to win yet. All rivals will have a second crush other than Senpai so that you can matchmake each and every single rival with a boy instead of killing them. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/624635897128943616 Each male suitor will have a unique texture or accessory which makes them stand out around the generic NPCs. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636435756005748736 Each rival will be introduced via a cutscene conversation with Info-chan https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641162223348420608 but in Endless Mode, the game will randomly generate a rival and the player will have to stalk Senpai until they identify the newest rival girl. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641162569277792257 The rivals will never know you exist or that they have competition for Senpai... ''https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632238944713764864 Test Rivals ''These rival are only for testing and are unlikely to be rivals in the final game. Currently, there have only been two test rivals. Victim-chan Victim-chan was the first test rival. Her look was a reference to the first rival, Osana Najimi. She was eventually removed from the game. Kokona Haruka Kokona Haruka is the current test rival. 'Although she is not an actual rival in the final game, she is being used as a test subject. As it is shown, she has a crush on Senpai, and so, Yandere-chan must eliminate her - however, eliminating her won't do anything, since the player will still lose at the end of the week. Potential rivals will be outlined in red in Yandere Vision. There are many ways to kill Kokona, including drowning, fake suicide and poisoning because she is a test rival. Rivals Osana Najimi '''The first rival will be Osana Najimi. '''https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/600402753773527040 Her AI, however, is incomplete, this is the reason why she is outlined red if you use the Yandere Vision. Currently, she cannot be interacted with. Because of this, the player cannot beat the game, and you will always lose on Friday at 6:00 PM due to Osana confessing her love to Senpai. She is Senpai's childhood friend and keeps denying she has a crush on him. This is a typical trait of a Tsundere. In the second intro her tsundere tendencies and her background as Senpai childhood best friend is not mentioned in the slightest. In I Want My Senpai Back it shows a girl very similar to Osana, so she still might be this way. Nurse '''The Nurse is a planned rival later in the game.'https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/624736922678743040 The Nurse rival's character trait is unintentional sexual innuendo. Her AI is also incomplete but she is highlighted in red if you use Yandere Vision. As of now, you can steal her syringe and tranquilizer to kidnap students. Teacher '''A teacher is also a planned rival later in the game. '''The teacher rival's trait is intentional sexual innuendo. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/630436760971972608 She can be called upon by Teacher's Pets if they discover a corpse/witness a murder. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643450958094073856 Imouto '''The Imouto is Senpai's little sister and a rival. She doesn't lust after her brother. She loves her onii-chan so much that she doesn't want him to get a girlfriend. She wants all his attention.https://twitter.com/DesertFokxtrot/status/651637321687695360She is said to be 2 years younger than senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652182411514478592 Unknown Drills There will be a rival in the final game with purple "drill-hair" like Kokona, but with a different name, face, voice, stockings, and other features, likely as a reference to Kokona Haruka who is the current test dummy. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634035732550516737 Final Rival The final rival is rumored to be a yandere. Not much is known about her, but she will be the most challenging rival because she will have all of your abilities. Since she will most likely be similar to Yandere-chan, she might try to eliminate Yandere-chan before the end of the tenth week. It is unknown how you would matchmake them if they're a yandere... Elimination Methods As of now, only some of the elimination methods to get rid of rivals are implemented. Kokona is a test rival for all of them. These elimination methods include: *Drowning *Electrocution *Poison *Dismemberment *Homicide *Kidnapping *Fake Suicide *Framing *Matchmaking *Possibly Hanginghttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648247708323475457 Trivia *You will not be able to threaten or intimidate rivals, only directly eliminate them one way or another. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641395930822897664 Blackmail will not be available either, because the game is about taking direct action against your enemies. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651304502725730304 *In the future, if you kill a rival early, the game will ask you if you would like to skip to next week. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639984494766755844 *There is an old page that tells all of the 10 rivals. The information is near the bottom of the page. This may be outdated, though. https://archive.moe/v/thread/283464565/ It was right about Osana Najimi and the Nurse, though. *The confrontation with the final rival can be gone through a peaceful way, a violent way, and more! https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/612724270695780352 *If the player chooses to make Senpai female, then Yandere-chan is a lesbian and all of the rivals are bisexual. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637167334226980864 *Certain rivals may be capable of self-defense, but not the first rival since she's a tutorial. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/614347904770138112 *Rivals won't be in the school before their week comes. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/603236186245632000 *Koharu Hinata has a crush on Senpai in the August 18th build, and is therefore a rival. However, this is most likely because of a mistake YandereDev made. *All rivals with models shown (temporary and non-temporary) have their hair up. Osana Najimi and Kokona Haruka have their hair in pigtails and the nurse has her hair in a ponytail. *In the future, you will be able to badmouth rivals on social media. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/645737506164469760 *All of the rivals will be someone who Senpai is on good terms with. If he sees them bloody, he doesn't assume the worst. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642843905935863809 If one of the rivals are arrested, Senpai would be in disbelief, but he would have no way to overturn the evidence against her, so he would be powerless to help the rival. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643450123364659200 *Once a rival becomes a normal NPC after they have been eliminated non-lethally, all "normal NPC interactions" become available for them. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636383836499132416 *You will not be able to eliminate one rival constantly that causes the elimination of another rival. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649843764052127744 *YandereDev has stated that you must stalk rivals to learn their strengths and weaknesses, https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/630236706302615552 especially during Endless Mode. *There will be a couple of rivals that will be able to catch thrown knives. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635579601129881600 *Each rival will have a short cut scene that shows how they met Senpai and why they are attracted to them. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/630236202365419521 Some of the cut-scenes will be humorous to balance out the other dark elements of the game. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/644005797161119745 *Only two rivals will directly combat Yandere-chan. https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632238993745182725 *Each rival will have a birthday on a different month. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/645124883924447232 *YandereDev released a parody of a popular Christmas song in December 26, 2014 which contained two possible Rival names: Miyuki-chan and Sadako-chan.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2014/12/26/merry-christmas/ **The dev later revealed that he only used those names because he thought they were common, generic Japanese names. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/614617131322224640 **The dev also revealed he'd have names that reference who the character is, an example being Senpai's childhood friend being named Osana Najimi because the word Osananajimi means childhood friend in Japanese. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/623596053367894016 *There originally was going to be a short loli rival, but now YandereDev is opposed to the idea because of all the work and problems it would create. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650867840363302912 *There's a page that shows most likely outdated designs of a few of the rivals. The artist even mentions that this is subject to heavy change. The dev himself linked to the page on this page. If you want to see his post, press 'control' and 'f' and then search for where he talks about the Occult Club. There will be a link to the page of the designs and he will also reveal in that conversation about what the Occult Club president might look like. Under the art for the Imouto in the first link tells us that YandereDev's characterization of the Imouto from the second link has changed. *Rivals will rise in popularity as time goes on. Meaning, the first rival is the least well-known. The final rival is the most. This does not mean that if you keep them alive they'll get more popular, although Senpai gets more popular over the course of the game, which is why near the end people like the Student Council President will like him.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/624635897128943616 *If the rivals were in Hogwarts, most of them would be Gryffindor. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649351352380817409 *Each rival will get five events with Senpai. After those five he will officially be crushing on them. You can sabotage each event.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651265158044512256 Gallery RivalSilhouette3.png RivalSilhouette2.png RivalSillhouette1.png Red_highlight.png Category:Characters Category:Interactable Category:Female Students Category:Females Category:Akademi High Students Category:Rivals Category:Killable Category:Unprogrammed